One last Goodbye
by Mady Richellier
Summary: E de repente, num simples piscar de olhos o mundo virava de cabeça pra baixo, uma pessoa se colocava entre nós e era o fim do que deveria ter durado toda uma vida. [1x2 – Duo Pov]


**Avisos: **_Não sei se pode ser chamada de one-shot, pois é muito curtinha e, apesar dos versos inclusos, também não considero uma song-fic, então não tem classificação. O.o_

**Beta**_Likaah_

**Disclaimer:**_Como de praxe, lembrando que Gundam Wing não me pertence._

**Notas**_Essa pequena fic foi escrita ao som de "The Scientist" do Coldplay. Se alguém tiver por aí, talvez dê um clima._

**Agradecimentos: **_A minha beta/amiga/xuxu Lika, que tem sido mais que uma mão na roda esse período que eu ando sem net! Vlw por tudo._

* * *

One Last Goodbye

* * *

_********_

**_Come up to meet you, _**

**_tell you I'm sorry_**

Eu tinha plena noção de que deixar o salão naquele momento era loucura e não duvidava de que todos os olhos estavam sobre mim, mas tinha a certeza de que se não saísse, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, acabaria sufocando. 

Fui recebido pelo vento gélido e pela chuva fina que vinham me acompanhando durante todo o dia, e ainda se faziam presentes naquele fim de tarde. Percorri o caminho coberto até alcançar a frente do prédio, sentindo as gotas tocarem meu rosto e imaginando se por alguma provisão divina o tempo não havia resolvido espelhar o meu estado de espírito.

A verdade é que sempre fui fascinado por dias nebulosos: nuvens, raios e um bom banho de chuva... Passaram a ser ainda mais especiais nos últimos anos, afinal, foi assim que eu conheci Heero; o homem que fazia parte da minha vida até a noite passada.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que depois de cinco anos juntos viríamos a terminar desse jeito. Foi preciso relevar tantas coisas, engolir o orgulho diversas vezes e aceitar que nenhum relacionamento era perfeito ainda mais no nosso caso, onde tudo se tornava ainda mais difícil.

Mas de uma coisa eu podia me orgulhar: em nenhum momento pensei em desistir dele... de nós. E de repente, num simples piscar de olhos o mundo virava de cabeça pra baixo, uma pessoa se colocava entre nós e era o fim do que deveria ter durado toda uma vida.

E todos diziam que sentiam muito, que eu precisava ser forte... que logo superaria. Como diabos alguém pode aceitar o término da melhor coisa que já teve na vida?

Suspirando o ar gelado, forcei as lágrimas a permanecerem em seu lugar. Eu sabia que uma hora eu teria de colocá-las para fora, mas aquele não era o lugar certo para isso. Meus amigos estavam me esperando naquele salão, esperando que eu fosse forte, e eu não os decepcionaria.

- Ah, Maxwell, a quem você quer enganar... – murmurei para o vazio, abraçando meu próprio corpo.

Fechando os olhos por um minuto, tentei buscar a coragem que eu precisava para encarar aquelas pessoas, percebendo então que a sensação de ansiedade que ameaçava me engolir há alguns instantes atrás tinha desaparecido completamente. Agradecido por ao menos ter encontrado um pouco de calma, apertei o agasalho contra o corpo e, lançando um último olhar para o céu pintado de um estranho tom alaranjado, comecei a andar de volta ao prédio.

O que eu precisava entender é que agora não tinha mais volta, não importava o quão doloroso isso viesse a ser.

Eu tinha de dizer adeus a Heero, de uma vez por todas.

- Duo...

_**I have to find you,**_

_**tell you I need you…**_

Minhas pernas cessaram o movimento sem que eu ordenasse, enquanto eu repetia para o meu cérebro que aquela voz era fruto de um delírio. Fechando os olhos novamente, dei um passo adiante, repetindo a mim mesmo que foi apenas uma peça pregada pelo meu ouvido, ou o som do vento...

- Espera, Duo...

Um vento que imitava perfeitamente um tom de súplica.

O barulho de passos nos degraus encharcados acabou com minhas duas principais hipóteses, restando apenas um delírio causado, no mínimo, pelo frio e falta de alimentos. Eu deveria ter escutado Quatre e tomado aquele chá... ou aceitado a sopa do Trowa.

Tentando mais uma vez, dei outro passo, mas a sensação de calor às minhas costas e o perfume que atingiu meu olfato congelou cada músculo do meu corpo.

Não podia ser uma alucinação coletiva dos meus sentidos... poderia?

- Eu precisava te ver... eu...

Usando um pouco da coragem que havia reunido para retornar ao salão, comecei a virar lentamente, olhos fechados ante o medo do que apareceria à minha frente. Quando finalmente fiquei cara a cara com o dono daquela voz e daquele perfume, simplesmente não consegui acreditar no que tinha diante dos meus olhos.

Era Heero... definitivamente Heero.

- Isso não... – tentei, me calando alguns segundos em busca da minha voz.

Ainda pisquei uma série de vezes, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas nada fazia a figura de Heero desaparecer da minha vista. Cabelos molhados e desgrenhados, e a roupa encharcada como se estivesse debaixo daquela chuva há algumas horas. Era uma alucinação perfeita.

- Isso não pode estar certo. – gaguejei. – Você não devia estar aqui...

- Acredite, isso não é fácil pra mim também.

- Não, não. – recuei, balançando a cabeça. – Eu não posso estar vendo isso.. você... me deixou.

O japonês entreabriu os lábios como se pretendesse dizer algo, mas nenhum som me alcançou. Como eu tampouco sabia o que dizer, ficamos naquele silêncio denso e surreal, ele parecendo tão surpreso quanto eu.

Mas isso não tornava nada mais fácil. Não mesmo.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – indaguei finalmente, aumentando ainda mais a distância entre nós.

- Apenas me escute um minuto. – pediu, como se estivesse ensinando os fonemas a uma criança. – Eu sei que isso parece loucura...

- Isso _é _loucura. – enfatizei, ganhando um olhar reprovador.

Apesar de ter passado anos reclamando desse mesmo olhar, acabei percebendo, naquele ínfimo instante, que passaria o resto da vida sentindo falta de recebê-lo. Isso foi mais do que o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o quão esdrúxula era aquela situação.

- Desculpa, mas é que...

- Eu entendo. – me interrompeu, um sorriso triste surgindo em seu rosto. – Eu estava te vendo de longe, você estava triste e... eu não queria que as coisas acabassem assim. Não queria te deixar assim.

- Mas deixou, Heero... – as palavras romperam a barreira dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse impedi-las, afetando o japonês de imediato.

_**And tell you I set you apart…**_

- Eu sinto muito. – murmurou, e vendo-o baixar a cabeça em sinal de pesar, não pude deixar de me sentir culpado por tê-lo acusado de algo pelo qual não era responsável, algo que ele nunca poderia ter previsto.

- Olha, Hee... – dei um passo a frente, mas logo me tornei imóvel outra vez, não sabendo como agir em uma situação como aquela. – Apenas... esqueça o que eu disse. Você não tinha como saber, ninguém tinha.

Ele balançou tristemente a cabeça, o sorriso melancólico ainda desenhado em sua face.

- Eu deveria ter previsto, feito algo, reagido...

- Não! – interrompi erguendo minha voz, transtornado com aquela admissão e tristeza. – Você não tinha como saber que ele iria atirar, você não estava armado...

- Isso não faz diferença...

- Faz... – afirmei, meu sorriso tornando-se uma cópia fiel do dele. – Ninguém é tão perfeito assim, Heero... infelizmente, nem mesmo você.

Acho que ele queria continuar rebatendo e afirmando que a culpa havia sido dele, mas creio que minhas palavras quebraram qualquer argumento.

Por mais que admitir me deixasse completamente sem chão, nada que Heero pudesse ter feito ou pensado em fazer poderia tê-lo livrado daquele... incidente. Ele estava em uma loja como outra pessoa qualquer, fazendo compras para um jantar que deveria ter sido especial.

Então houve o assalto, a pressão, os tiros...

- Você... sentiu alguma dor?

- Não. – respondeu, me fazendo perceber que havia pensando alto demais.

- Eu...

- Pensei em você em cada segundo... principalmente no último.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

It's such a shame for us to part…

As lágrimas que havia guardado para uma futura reclusão me deixaram em torrentes se misturavam com a água da chuva que ainda caía insistentemente, mas agora não passando de uma garoa. Meu peito doía com o bater descompassado do meu coração e sinceramente, nem saberia dizer se ainda respirava. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era aquela dor e a fraqueza nos joelhos.

- Isso é tão injusto... – o bolo na garganta me impediu de vocalizar o que eu queria e, temendo um tombo vergonhoso, me agachei devagar, sentando no primeiro degrau do pequeno lance de escadas.

Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, tentei conter as lágrimas que ardiam e embaçavam meus olhos. Em meio à tentativa de controlar meu nervosismo, minha parte racional dizia que aquela loucura já havia ido longe demais, que eu precisava acordar se aquilo fosse um sonho, ou parar de delirar e voltar ao salão antes que o pior acontecesse.

E se um dos rapazes saísse e me encontrasse ali, falando com meu ex-marido como se ele ainda estivesse vivo? E se isso virasse um hábito?

Eu já ouvi falar de algumas pessoas que não conseguiam superar a morte de seus entes queridos e que terminavam assim, sozinhas e loucas...

- Você não vai ficar sozinho, amor.

Ergui o rosto, abismado com o que estava ouvindo e receoso de que, de alguma forma, "aquele" Heero pudesse estar lendo pensamentos. Se bem que, se ele fosse fruto dos meus delírios, não seria difícil se ele soubesse mesmo...

- Eu estou ficando louco... – debochei de mim mesmo, sorrindo para o pseudo-Heero.

Ele ainda estava ali, parado dois degraus abaixo e mais encharcado do que nunca. Ainda carregando o mesmo sorriso melancólico, que apenas aumentava a pressão no meu peito.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – me disse em seu usual tom monocórdio, mas com um toque de candura em sua voz.

- Como você sabe? – indaguei, repentinamente bravo. – Fui eu que fiquei pra trás, eu que vou voltar para aquele apartamento, eu vou ficar com as lembranças...

- E eu vou ficar aqui esperando. – disse calmamente, como se minhas palavras não o afetassem. – E ainda vou estar com você...

- Não, não vai! – exaltei ainda mais alto, irritado com aquele delírio. – Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas eu quero que pare! – voltei a esconder meu rosto, as lágrimas voltando a descer com mais força.

Cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, apenas fiquei naquela mesma posição durante um tempo, me perguntando por que ninguém ainda tinha vindo atrás de mim, ou quem sabe me acordado desse pesadelo.

Será que Deus tinha noção do quão cruel estava sendo?

_**Questions of science,**_

_**science and progress**_

_**don't speak as loud as my heart.**_

- Eu só vim até aqui pra dizer que eu sinto muito... – o ouvi, sua voz parecendo tão próxima que me incentivou a abrir os olhos, encontrando-o a minha esquerda, sentado a menos de um metro. – Por tudo.

- Tudo? – perguntei, ignorante ao significado daquela pequena palavra.

- Por tudo o que eu não pude te dar... nem vou poder.

- Heero...

- Mas também preciso agradecer. – interrompeu-, me fitando diretamente. – Por ter deixando que eu construísse uma vida com você e, acima de tudo... – e pela primeira vez durante todo aquele delírio, um sorriso verdadeiro e exultante delineou seus lábios. – Por ter deixado que eu te amasse, e por ter retribuído esse amor.

Toda e qualquer palavra me faltou ante as dele; se é que havia algo que pudesse ser dito. Não sabia mais dizer se o que estava acontecendo era algum presente divino ou fruto da minha imaginação saudosa, mas estava agraciado, pois era tudo o que eu gostaria de ter ouvido durante aqueles anos. Não que Heero nunca tivesse dito que me amava ou algo assim, mas declarações como essas eram raras e guardadas para momentos realmente especiais e eu sabia que sempre que as ouvisse, seriam carregadas de valor.

- Eu não sei como vou seguir em frente sem você... – sussurrei, sufocado entre o mar de sentimentos adversos. Flashes de vários momentos que vivemos juntos me assaltaram e desnortearam, deixando um gosto doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria poder me agarrar a eles, voltar ao tempo, fazer tudo outra vez, fazer melhor... fazer ser perfeito.

- Mas vai saber. Você é forte...

- Não sou... não sem você, Hee...

- Você é sim, Duo. – reafirmou, o olhar intenso não deixando que eu desviasse o meu.

- Eu não quero! Eu amo você, não quero ficar pra trás...

- Você não está ficando pra trás, amor... Eu vou sempre estar aqui. – tocou o próprio peito bem em cima do coração.

- Não é o suficiente... – resmunguei, limpando as lágrimas com os dedos trêmulos.

_**Tell me you love me,**_

_**and come back and haunt me,**_

_**oh, when I rush to the start…**_

- Eu sei... – e sorrindo de forma gentil, se aproximou até restar poucos centímetros entre nós, e eu tinha a certeza de que era o calor dele que eu sentia ao meu redor. – Mas lembre-se sempre de uma coisa: eu amo você.

Meu peito se comprimiu mais um pouco e pensei que sufocaria entre a incoerência daquele momento e a necessidade de mandar tudo pelos ares, mas me sentindo perdido demais para fazer alguma coisa.

Será que eu conseguiria abraçá-lo? Tocá-lo, nem que fosse essa última vez?

E seria essa realmente a última vez?

O som de passos me alertou para a aproximação de alguém, me deixando ansioso com a possibilidade de ser encontrado ali e com isso, fazer com que Heero desaparecesse... eu não queria que ele fosse, não de novo.

E como se lendo meus pensamentos, ele se inclinou, acabando com o pouco espaço que ainda restava e, no auge do meu delírio, pude sentir os lábios macios e quentes dele sobre os meus num contato cálido e breve. Nada além de um leve roçar, mas carregado de significado.

Quando o calor se dissipou, tão rápido quanto aquele beijo, abri meus olhos para encontrar o vazio. E se não fosse o perfume que ainda pairava ao meu redor, não haveria nenhum sinal de que Heero tinha estado realmente ali...

Se é que ele realmente esteve ali...

Me levantei assim que os passos ficaram mais próximos, me deparando com um Quatre de olhos marejados e ternos, me puxando para um abraço tão apertado e entregue que me fez pensar se ele não havia estado à espreita esse tempo todo, me vendo delirar com o amor que havia perdido. Mas apesar da vontade de questionar, me sentia tão abalado e desnorteado que retribuí o gesto sem dizer uma palavra, necessitando daquele contato mais do que qualquer afirmação.

- Vim levá-lo de volta, o cortejo...

- Eu sei. – forcei um sorriso, limpando os olhos ainda úmidos.

Ele me encarou nos olhos por um instante antes de entrelaçar nossas mãos, me conduzindo pelo caminho de volta ao salão e depois, durante todo o cortejo funeral.

_**-**_

_**Nobody said it was easy.**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

Depois de todo o cerimonial, as pessoas foram indo aos poucos, prestando suas condolências e dizendo o quanto sentiam. Por mais que estivesse grato pela vinda da maioria delas, me senti aliviado quando finalmente me encontrei sozinho em uma das cadeiras dispostas ao redor da lápide.

Fiquei ali encarando o nada por um bom tempo, pensando no que havia acontecido e me perguntando se deveria ou não partilhar aquilo com alguém. No final, acabei decidindo por guardar aquela experiência só para mim, deixando de lado ceticismos e crendice, e aceitando que aquele fora o melhor conforto que eu poderia ter recebido.

- Parou de chover.

Me levantei alarmado e, apesar de serem as vozes completamente distintas, a possibilidade de ser o meu japonês novamente me encheu de uma esperança que se evaporou quando reconheci quem me abordava.

- Wufei... – suspirei num misto de alívio e desapontamento.

- Quatre pediu que eu viesse te buscar. – enfiou a mão nos bolsos, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. – Está tudo bem? Digo... você precisa de algo?

De imediato pensei em responder que estava tudo bem, como vinha fazendo desde o momento em que recebi o telefonema do hospital, mas de repente, não parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Todos estavam sendo tão delicados comigo e eu tinha certeza que também sofriam muito com a perda. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era ser sincero com eles, assim como eles estavam sendo comigo.

- Não está,Wufei... – forcei um pequeno sorriso. – Mas vai ficar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me fitou com um pouco de incerteza no olhar antes de se aproximar e me abraçar um pouco desajeitado.

Apesar de surpreso com o gesto, retribui o abraço com as forças que me restavam, murmurando todo o meu agradecimento.

- Nós estaremos sempre do seu lado, Duo... sempre.

- Obrigado, Wufie.

Ele franziu o cenho como sempre fazia quando eu o chamava pelo apelido, mas não disse nada que quebrasse o momento.

- Você precisa de mais um minuto? – apenas balancei a cabeça numa afirmativa. – Estamos te esperando no carro...

Agradeci mais uma vez e esperei que se afastasse antes de me virar para a coluna de mármore negro.

- Você tinha razão, Hee... Eu não vou estar só afinal de contas...

Minha única resposta foi o silêncio e, de certa forma, eu esperava que fosse assim.

Buscando pelo ramalhete de violetas que eu havia deixado sobre uma das cadeiras, o coloquei gentilmente sobre o monte de outras flores que já estavam ali.

- Eu vou ficar com as lembranças Hee... e elas vão manter você próximo...– toquei o lugar sobre o coração, sentindo o bater descompassado. – Bem aqui...

Dizer adeus a Heero significava muito mais do que a despedida; estava além da separação ou de um coração partido. Era a perda de pedaço importante da minha vida...

_O mais importante_.

- Adeus, Hee-chan e obrigado, por tudo...

Mas acima de tudo seria um recomeço...

E de certa forma, eu realmente acreditava que seria assim.

**_I'm going back to the start._**

* * *

**_- Fim - _**

* * *

_**-**_

**Notas da Autora: **_Primeiro, desculpem caso haja erros de configuração, além de estar numa lan, o site não está colaborando muito..._

_Essa coisinha surgiu em uma noite de chuva. Enquanto eu observava o fenômeno me veio essa cena na cabeça, nada complicado, apenas esse trechinho, e pensei que talvez valesse a pena colocar no papel... mesmo sendo bem açúcar, sei lá. ºfaz caretaº._

_Mas e aí pessoas? Tomates, pedras?_

_**-**_

**Notas da Beta: **_Sinceramente? Sem palavras.. o que precisava ser dito foi dito e se houver mais, estraga. Apenas me sinto imensamente feliz por ter betado essa fic tão linda. Me emocionei bastante e tenho certeza de que todos que lerem também irão. E além do mais... quem resistiria lendo isso e ouvindo Coldplay, por Deus? Você ainda me mata, Mady. _


End file.
